


Family

by Glueblade



Category: The Banner Saga (Video Games)
Genre: 2nd person POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glueblade/pseuds/Glueblade
Summary: The meaning of kendr differs from varl to varl.
Relationships: Hakon/Vognir
Kudos: 3





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I only played the banner saga 1 so far, so this might not be compliant with the other games in the series.

You find Vognir in his quarters.

"Mogr told me to let you know that preparations are complete," you say, striding into the room without asking for permission. It's been far longer ago than a century that you had to ask.

"Thank you, Hakon," he replies, "then we really are setting out tomorrow. All this diplomacy isn't what I imagined when I became Jorundr's kendr." Vognir looks something between weary and apprehensive.

"At least we're getting out of the city. No more idly sitting around." You've been restless the entire time you've been in the city. Occasional trips around the area trying to find a fight haven't done much to ease the itch in your arms. Vognir's thoughts seem to run in a similar direction, at least.

"Think we'll encounter a lot of dredge on the way?" he asks.

You laugh. "I sure hope so."

Vognir attempts to laugh along, but he looks troubled. "Back when the alliance was forged, I didn't bother much with the humans."

"Too busy killing slag," you interject. He smiles at that. It's been too long since you saw a truly relaxed smile from him.

"Now I'm supposed to understand their customs and 'be respectful'. It was easier when it was a matter of surviving against the dredge, everything else be damned."

He motions for you to sit down next to him.

"I'm glad you'll be there to keep me sane even if everyone else is determined to drive me crazy."

You sit in silence for a while.

"Although... the way the humans form families does make you think." Vognir speaks hesitantly, the words evidently not coming to him easily. He places an uncertain hand on yours, slowly entwining your fingers.

"There's humans who go the varl way, forming family through battle and companionship. Some varl might be inclined towards the human way in turn." It's phrased indirectly, but his meaning is readily apparent.

You move to put your forehead against Vognir's, your horns scraping against each other, Varl clearly not built for such displays of affection. Imitating the human gesture, you press your mouths together. It feels awkward and unfamiliar, but you want to do it again as soon as you part.

"Well," remarks Vognir "looks like we'll have something to explore on the way."


End file.
